


Oblivious

by SparkleElixir



Series: The Sounds of the Wasteland [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleElixir/pseuds/SparkleElixir
Summary: Violet Brewer has been travelling the wastes for years now. She's seen the craziest things this side of the country had to offer, and to top it off she'd collected a fuck ton of caps along the way. She had everything. Except the courage to admit her feelings.





	Oblivious

Violet Brewer was a fighter. She had been all her life.

Her mother, God rest her soul, had made damn well sure of it. That’s what a good parent in the wasteland does; they teach you how to survive.

But Violet couldn’t figure out why she was incapable of fighting for what she wanted most. _Him._

She leaned against the railing outside her room at Novac. Her hand twitched as she considered grabbing a cigarette, but she decided against it. She worked so hard to quit. Thinking about Boone made her want to smoke, though.

That stubborn, captivating, utterly oblivious man.

She had almost as much baggage as Boone did by now, she figured. But they did such a good job of helping each other through it. And by “helping” she meant one of them getting tired of the other’s whining and finally forcing each other to face their trauma. It worked out pretty good, actually.

When they started travelling together they could barely stand being in the same room. All he did was brood all day, she said. All she did was flirt with everything that moved, he retorted. They were both right.

Boone was thinking about moving back to New Vegas. Violet thought it was a good idea. Boone was thinking about putting himself back out there again, maybe going on a date or two. Violet did not think that idea was very good at all.

She sighed as she recalled the few lingering gazes he bestowed upon her in the past few months. What was going on in his head? What did he think of her? Her most mischievous and charming smiles she saved for him. Did he notice?

Boone had just finished his lookout shift. A figure in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and after a moment of study he realized it was hers. He waved. She waved back.

“Didn’t know you were here. You usually come say hi when I’m in the nest,” he called up as he climbed the stairs.

Violet bit her lip and peaked through the cracks in the floorboards. “Well, I’m glad to see that you missed me, _Craig_.” She smiled when she heard a falter in his footsteps.

After finally reaching the spot where Violet stood on the balcony, he formally greeted her with a pat on the back. “We heading out?” he asked as he joined her in leaning and watching the sky.

“Maybe.”

“It’d be nice to get on the road with you again, _Vi_.”

Violet’s stomach fluttered at the nickname and she clenched her jaw. He can’t possibly know what hearing that does to her.

Her hand twitched again. She considered grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him against her. She considered smashing her lips against his. But she decided against it.

“Get some sleep. We’ll head out in the morning,” Violet said simply.

Boone turned to leave, but stopped to rest a hand on Violet’s shoulder. “Sleep well,” he said. He hesitated. Violet felt his hand twitch before pulling away. 


End file.
